A New Twilight
by xEdwardsBellaX
Summary: The Cullens are content with their lives in Everett, Washington. Until two strange girls move to town, and Jacob and Renesmee's son starts following in Edwards footsteps. Will things end badly for the Cullens and their happy life? No flames.
1. Newcomers

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own Lilly Rose Aqua, she is owned by Azure The Ice Mage.

Claimer: I own Reia Lucrezia Greenlee, Amberlee Jade Greenlee, and Masen Carlisle Cullen

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic. I welcome C&C but no flaming please. Please review!

A New Twilight

Prologue

To fall in love is all one can ever hope for in their life. To really be alone is the last thing anyone could ever want. It's a miserable endeavor because sometimes you never find the one you truly love, and sometimes it feels as if you're waiting forever. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen had waited forever for Isabella Marie Swan, Bella had never really been looking, because maybe she felt deep inside there wasn't anyone meant for her. But for the forty years that they have been together they're love has been undying and that is how it will stay for eternity, because they are truly meant for each other. Jacob Black for the longest time thought that he would never find love after Bella; but he did. He imprinted on Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the love child of Edward and Bella, and for the longest time Rensesmee had been in love with him. This story is a love story about Jacob and Renesmee's son, Masen Carlisle Cullen-Black, the only werewolf, vampire, human in existence, falling in love with a very special human, Reia Lucrezia Greenlee. A love story that could have either a good or bad outcome; but have a strong impact on all the Cullens, the Hales, and the Blacks nonetheless. Everett, Washington. Cold. Rainy. Cloudy. Perfect place for vampires. The perfect place for the Cullen family to move after their many years in Forks, and Denali. Their family had gotten a little bigger since the forty years ago that they last went up against the Volturi to save Renesmee. Jacob married Renesmee, and twenty years later they were happy to announce the birth of their son, Masen Carlisle Cullen-Black. Masen was porcelain skinned like his mother, with a mixture of bronze and dark brown hair, brown-black eyes like his father, and a face that favored Edward. As he grew they noticed, he was the modern version of his grandfather. Along with being very similar to Edward in looks and mannerisms, they were close, closer than he and Jacob. Jacob could never connect with Masen on any level. But Edward could. Masen had very little in common with his dad, except that he liked to fix cars and build them. He was born and raised in Denali. He was content with his life, in every single way. Even when they moved to Everett, Masen never thought that any changes would happen. Especially, that he, like his grandfather would fall in love with and find his singer.

Chapter 1

Newcomers

It had been two years since the Cullens had moved to Everett. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Renesmee, and Masen. They of course had to keep a normal persona of humans Carlisle Cullen with his work at the hospital, Esme Cullen the house wife, and the others as high school students: Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Renesmee were the Cullens. Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie were the Hales. And Jacob and Masen were the Blacks. Everything was normal for them. They were all content and happy in their own little world. Bella and Edward were still happily married, as were Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. As for Renesmee and Jacob, there were complications. Though Jacob still loved Renesmee with all of his heart, he felt her slipping away each day. As Jacob walked through the traffic of high school teenagers, he felt a vice closing over him as each minute passed. He knew something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what.

He opened the door to the cafeteria and looked around for his family. He saw them sitting at the farthest table from him. He walked over slowly, his mouth pulled down at both sides as he sat next to Renesmee. He noticed that it was only him, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett at the table. He looked around. "Where's Edward, Bella, and Masen?" he asked no one in particular. "Bella and Masen went hunting, and Edward should be along shortly." Alice mused. Jacob glanced over at Renesmee, noting that she looked just as bit as miserable as he felt. He closed his eyes, drawing out a long breath, as Jasper calmed his anxiousness. "Hey," said a girl from the next table. "Here come those new girls… Reia and Amberlee. Think we should ask them to sit with us?" The next girl didn't pause before she answered. "Ew, Brittany, no. The brown haired girl is so depressing, and the blonde is just to weird." And that was the end of the conversation as the girls entered the cafeteria.

Reia entered first, her brown eyes full of sadness as they were planted firmly on the ground before her. Her brown hair that draped down to the small of her back was in deep contrast to the black of her long sleeved undershirt and her corset dress. Amberlee entered next to her, her golden tawny eyes filled with joy, and her white blonde ponytail, that hanged down to her thighs, seemed to flow wistfully back and forth behind her as she bounced lightly to the table behind Reia. Amberlee sat down as she smoothed the sides of her yellow plaid dress down, Reia sat next to her. Alice had been staring at them since they entered, she smiled. "Do you see something?" Jasper asked her, looking at the girls also. She nodded. "Maybe. It's not to clear." She answered him. Jasper looked beyond the girl's out the window. "Here comes Edward." He announced to their table only.

Edward walked into the cafeteria, headed straight for the table. As soon as he passed Reia, she winced, covering her ears. "Agh…" she groaned quietly, as to not draw attention to herself. Amberlee's jubilant smile faded and was replaced with a look of worry, as she noticed her sister's low cry of pain. "Rei! What's wrong?" She inquired only to Reia. The brunette shook her head. "I-I don't know…" She stood up and left abruptly, Amberlee hurrying after her. Once outside, Reia uncovered her ears and breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall of the cafeteria and slid down it, sitting down on the ground. Her eyes were still closed as she laid her head back. "Reia?" Amberlee's eyes were still narrowed with worry as she knelt on the ground next to her. "Hm?" Reia looked at her as if she had just recovered from a bad headache. "What was wrong with you?" Reia shook her head. "I don't know, Amberlee." She started. "It was like I could hear everyone's thoughts." Amberlee shook her head. "And now you can't?" Amberlee asked. "No." Reia answered as she looked up and watched Jacob and Renesmee walk out of the cafeteria and to the other side of the courtyard.

"What is it, Jacob?" Renesmee crossed her arms. "Nessie…" Jacob narrowed his eyes, as if in pain. "What's wrong with you?" He choked. "You've been acting like a total… excuse me… bitch for the past couple of months." Renesmee rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can't you just let it go?" She asked, him as if there were something she didn't want to tell him. "No," He started. "I think I need to know what's bothering you." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Jacob, please lets not do this." She whisper dropping her arms and looking up at him agonizingly. "Renesmee, please whatever it is, I can handle it. You know I'll always love you no matter what." Renesmee sighed, "That's what hurts the most about this." She whispered.


	2. Heartbreak All Around

"_Renesmee, please whatever it is, I can handle it. You know I'll always love you no matter what." Renesmee sighed, "That's what hurts the most about this." She whispered._

A New Twilight

Chapter 2: Heartbreak All Around

Jacob suddenly regretted pushing the situation, he knew his wife all to well, and he knew what was coming, "Nessie…" He pleaded softly. "Jacob, I do love you. Truly." Jacob's heart felt like it was going to implode. "Then please don't say it." Renesmee looked down, and Jacob tilted her chin up tenderly with one finger. "Renesmee, don't." He choked out as he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm not in love with you anymore." Her voice barely above a whisper as she finally let the words escape from her rose colored lips. "No." Jacob let his arms fall to his sides, as he hung his head. "J-Jacob?" Renesmee reached for him, but he jerked from her reach. "Jacob, don't leave me." Renesmee begged. He chuckled darkly for a second, "The sad thing is, Renesmee, I'll always be here with you." He looked up at her, trying to fight the tears. "But for now I have to be alone." He started to reach up and brush her cheek, but he let his arm fall limply back to his side. "You tell the boy." Renesmee shook her head, "Shouldn't we both tell him?" Jacob turned quickly making Renesmee, jump back. "You did this!" He grabbed her arm. "You tell him!" He pushed her back and she fell on the ground. "Oh, no Renesmee, I'm sorry." He started to help her up. "Just, go Jacob. I'll tell Masen." Jacob didn't answer, he just left.

Reia and Amberlee had been watching the whole thing. Reia stood up. "Sis?" Amberlee's eyes followed her as she started walking towards Renesmee. "Hey! Wait up!" Amberlee jumped up and followed Reia. Reia stopped next to Renesmee and looked down at her. Renesmee looked up just as Reia helped her up. "Are you okay?" Reia asked her. "Yeah…" Renesmee dusted herself off. "Thanks." She smiled at Reia. Reia shrugged. "Not a problem." Then she and Amberlee walked off, leaving Renesmee slightly confused. That day, after school, Reia sat in her black Honda Accord, listening to the local rock station, her feet up, and her seat leaned back; her door slightly ajar. The parking lot was now almost empty. "This is going to take forever." Reia muttered to herself. "Why art club is so important to be in I have no idea." She rolled her eyes. She hadn't noticed Jacob walking up to the yellow rabbit next to her, she was to engrossed in her own thoughts.

"I swear…" She kicked the steering wheel. Jacob looked over into the car, and ducked down as far as he could to listen. She took out a map, and began tracing her finger on it. "We were here when he killed the last leech. He said he knew of a coven to the north west. That's here… that's Everett!" She kicked the steering wheel again. "GAH! Maybe Amberlee was right. He was just trying to save his life." She sighed, leaned her head back. "I'll never find him." She said hopelessy. "That stupid bloodsucker that killed my mother. He'll just go on living his happy life! Never knowing what happened to her! Never knowing what he did to her!" She suddenly jerked her head up, seeing Jacob get into his car. Jacob gave off the vibe he had heard nothing, and she willfully accepted it as Jacob drove off. Reia sighed as Amberlee got into the car. "Hi!" She exclaimed, closing her door. "Have fun?" Reia asked sitting up and closing her door. "Yeah tons. I made a couple of friends." Amberlee beamed. Reia shook her head sitting her seat back up. "Don't you think that it's a waste of time, Amberlee. We won't stay here long." She said starting the car. "As soon as we find these bloodsuckers, that I don't even think are here, and kill them we'll be leaving off to the next town." She pulled out of the parking lot and started driving. "I know, but I like having friends. Don't you?" She asked. "You're my only friend, Amberlee. I'm very happy with that."

Bella floated into the house gracefully, "Edward!" She called. "We're home." And Edward was there, holding her in his arms. "Did you and Masen have fun?" He asked, as a boy entered the house. "We always do. Don't we Masen?" She turned to look at him. Masen was 6"2' with porcelain skin, dark brown and bronze straight hair, dark brown black eyes, and a face almost identical to Edward's. He smiled, "Yeah, Grandma's loads of fun to talk to, Grandpa. Wish you could have come." Edward laughed, "But I wasn't thirsty. I can handle it longer than you two can. Not that you aren't doing well, love." He stroked Bella's cheek. Edward's head snapped suddenly remembering something, "Um, Masen I almost forgot. Your mother wanted to talk to you." He said flatly. Masen furrowed his eyebrows. "About what?" Edward shook his head. She is in the kitchen, waiting for you." Masen nodded as Edward led Bella out of the house. Masen walked into the kitchen, and saw Renesmee sitting at the table. "Mom, are you alright?" He asked delicately. Renesmee took in a long deep breath, before looking at him. "Masen, it's important for you to know that your father and I love you more than anything, no matter what." Masen nodded, "I know that, mom. Why are you saying this now?" Renesmee winced as she took a hold of Masen's hand, his skin was neither hot nor cold but a mixture of both, that made her hand feel as if it were burning and freezing at the same time; it wasn't painful just uncomfortable, but she didn't release his hand. "I've left your father." She said the words all to easily, but it hurt her to the point of tears to confess this. Masen narrowed his eyes, "What?" He asked unbelievably. "Your father and I aren't together anymore. Now, I know that you and your father don't get along, so I was thinking, that maybe you'd like to live with me." She smiled sadly. Masen jerked his hand away from her.

"I can't believe you're saying this, so carefree." He said grimly. "You don't know how much this hurts." She started to cry. "How much this hurts you? Or the family?" He stood up. "Mom, dad loves you. He's struggled so hard to keep you all these years, to do everything he can to prove to you how much he loves you, and me. This is how you repay him? Now I know dad and I aren't up for the father son award anytime soon, but I love dad, and I'll never abandon him." Renesmee's mouth dropped open. "What are you saying, Masen?" Masen looked straight into her eyes. "I'm staying with dad." And then he left, leaving Renesmee alone, again. Edward and Bella entered the kitchen. Renesmee turned to them. "Mom, dad. You're not mad at me are you?" Edward looked at her, his arm around Bella's waist. He sighed, "Nessie, you can't help how you feel." He said comfortingly. "We aren't mad at you." Bella told her. "But it hurts us too, to see you and Jacob in so much pain." Renesmee nodded, "I care about how you all feel, especially him. I still love him. I just am not in love with him." She cried out. Edward put his arms around her, "Renesmee, we know that. Like I said, you cannot help how you feel. It will be okay. No one is leaving you to deal with this pain on your own. Nor Jacob or Masen. We are a family, whatever affects us, we deal with together." She looked up at him. "Thanks, dad." She sort of smiled, as the tears in her eyes sparkled.

Jacob got out of his car, and turned to see Masen standing at the back of his car, looking at him sadly. "Dad, you… didn't come home last night." He noted, worriedly. Jacob closed the car door. "I had to be by myself son." He answered, walking past him. Masen followed. "I know what you're thinking, dad; and you're wrong." He said catching up with him. Jacob looked over at him, "And what's that, son?" Masen looked back at him, "You think I chose her over you. I didn't. I want to stay with you, dad." Jacob stopped and looked at Masen strangely. "Are you sure?" Masen nodded, "Yeah." Jacob grinned his Jacob-y grin and messed up Masen's hair. "I'll try to be a better dad to you, Masen. I know I haven't been the best." Masen shook his head. "But you've done your best." Masen looked at his watch. "Alright dad, I'm gonna be late for class." He said hurrying off.

Masen entered Mr. Gordon's English Lit class with a disinterested look on his face. He walked over to his seat and noticed that the seat next to his, that had been empty just last week, was now occupied by a strange girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, dark eye makeup, and lipstick. He looked her up and down, noting the short black layered skirt, the fingerless gloves, the black boots, and black lace up corset. "Wow…" Masen mouthed to himself, as he sat down next to the girl. She turned to him, her hair whipping behind her as she did so. He closed his eyes, taking in the beautiful scent of Jasmine and Orchids. He blinked and caught himself as he was almost knocked down by the delicious smell. "Are… you okay?" Reia asked him. "Yeah…" Masen smiled. Reia finally got a good look at him when he smiled, and she was almost knocked out of her seat as well. "Are **you okay?" He laughed. Reia nodded, as she blushed. "I'm Masen Black." He said seductively. Reia just stared at him, a glint of happiness in her eyes, as the sadness left her face. "I'm Reia Greenlee." She said shyly; smiling back. "It's nice to meet you, Reia Greenlee."**


	3. Why is it wrong?

"_I'm Masen Black." He said seductively. Reia just stared at him, a glint of happiness in her eyes, as the sadness left her face. "I'm Reia Greenlee." She said shyly; smiling back. "It's nice to meet you, Reia Greenlee."_

_A New Twilight_

_Chapter 3: Why is it wrong?_

_Masen walked into the Cullen house, happiness reflected in every graceful movement he made. He floated through the kitchen and stopped when he saw Esme standing there. "Masen," she said joyfully. "How was your day?" Masen beamed at her as Carlisle entered. "I met a girl today. I really like her. She entrances me so..." he mused, thinking of Reia as he smiled. Esme looked at Carlisle, confused at whether to be happy or worried. Carlisle put his arm around her. "That's great, son." Carlisle smiled. "I've got to go do some homework…" He said leaving the room. Esme was still looking at Carlisle, "Carlisle… do you think it's anything to worry about?" Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know yet, dear. But I think we should talk to the family about it. Let them know that again, our family will have to be extra careful."_

_Edward grinned as he wrapped his arms around Bella, and looked at her passionately. "I love you so much, Bella." He whispered in her ear. "Oh, Edward." She pulled him closer to her. "I don't want this to ever end." Edward chuckled softly. "Bella, we have eternity. It will never end." Bella sighed as she smiled. "You really want that as much as I do?" Edward gently pushed her away from him so he could look into her eyes. "Isabella Cullen. I do. I want you every bit as much as I did the first day I met you. I will never ever not want you." He breathed, their lips barely touching at this point. "I love you, Bella." He moved closer. "I love you, Edward." And their lips finally touched. There was a knock at the door, and the two lovers hesitated before breaking their kiss, then answered. "Yes." Edward responded simply, never taking his eyes off of Bella's._

"_Edward, we need you and Bella in the house now. There's an issue with Masen." There wasn't any time for an intermission, before Edward appeared in the doorway. "What's wrong, Carlisle? What's wrong with Masen?" Edward asked apprehensively, Bella suddenly beside him now. "Come, it's not a matter of danger right this second. Let's go into the house." Carlisle motioned before he disappeared, "What could be wrong?" Bella asked following Edward's leave. Edward and Bella met Carlisle in the kitchen, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were there too. "Where's Nessie, and Jacob?" Bella asked looking at all of them. "They'll be here in just a second." Alice smiled, as Renesmee and Jacob walked through the door looking glum. "What's up guys?" Jacob eyed them all suspiciously. "We just got back from filing the papers." Renesmee breathed, putting her purse on the table. She looked at them. "What is it?" She asked looking worried. "Masen has informed Esme and I that he has met a girl that..." Carlisle stopped, thinking of how to put it. "She… enthralls him." Bella smiled, "That's not so bad. I think it's sweet."_

_Esme shook her head. "With a human." Bella frowned narrowing her eyebrows in confusion, "This is still not good?" She looked at Edward. "Bella, it's dangerous. You may not remember much from being human, but I do. It was very dangerous for us. You almost got killed on several occasions, and I was nearly always the one who did it. I had had centuries to learn how to keep my thirst under control. Masen is only seventeen, do you understand now?" Bella nodded. "I think it's going to be fine." Alice smiled at them. Rosalie frowned ignoring Alice, "Not this again. I will not have myself or the family put in danger because of some stupid human. No offense Bella." Jacob looked at Edward and Carlisle. "Maybe we could talk him out of pursuing her. Or maybe he doesn't plan on pursuing her. Maybe, they are just friends." Esme suddenly cleared her throat, "Oh, Masen dear." Masen was standing there in the kitchen doorway, looking confused. "You're talking about me." It wasn't a question. Edward walked over and put his hands on his grandson's shoulders._

"_Masen, we're very happy that you have found a love interest." Masen's eyes narrowed at his grandfather's words. "But you're worried about her being human?" Edward nodded, "This is very dangerous for the family, we could be exposed and you could hurt her, possibly both." Masen's face softened as he looked into Edward's worried eyes. "I couldn't be away from her even if I tried. She's like a magnet that is pulling me to her. Even now, I am fighting being next to her." Edward let his head drop, his grip hardened on Masen's shoulders. "Masen you just don't understand do you?" His voice was steady, but only because he chose the volume of each world carefully. "I do understand. I thought you would too." Edward looked at him suddenly. Masen looked around the room. "I thought all of you would understand!" Bella smiled, "We do, Masen. We just don't want anyone hurt." Masen shook his head. "I can handle this." He said looking at Edward. Edward looked into his grandson's eyes and sighed removing his hands from his shoulders. "I hope for everyone's sake you can." Alice smiled, "Nothing is going to happen." Edward nodded, "I hope not." _

"_Now who is she?" Bella asked, drifting towards him. Masen grinned, "Her name is Reia. Reia Greenlee and she is the most amazing girl, she…" He looked at Jacob, he was staring off into space, a blank expression on his face. Masen's grin pulled itself down at the sides. "Dad." Jacob looked at him. "What's wrong, dad?" Jacob's face was stern. "We're leaving." Masen raised a brow. "What?" Jacob walked towards him. "You heard me." He looked at the others, "I suggest you come with us." Masen shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere!" He exclaimed. Edward flashed him a look that suggested he calm down, and looked at Jacob. "Jake, what's wrong?" Jacob shook his head. "That girl, Masen. The one you're in love with. She's a vampire hunter."_

_Masen shook his head, "No she's not. She's just…" He laughed, "Goth." Jacob shook his head. "When I was going to my car the other day… I heard her. She killed a vampire some time ago, and he told her that we were here." Jacob looked at his son, his eyes begged him to believe him. "Dad, I don't care. That still doesn't change the way she smells to me, or the attraction I have towards her." Jacob narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't scare you… that your whole family might be put in danger because of her?" Masen smiled shaking his head. "I have total and complete faith dad, that someday we may end up like Grandma and Grandpa." Jacob growled as he started shaking, then he suddenly felt a wave of calm blanket over him. "Jasper…" He sneered. "I'm sorry, we don't need a ravenous werewolf on the loose. That won't help the current situation." Jacob nodded. "Masen, we have no problem with you being with this girl." Edward said to Masen._

"_You just need to be very careful. Do not bring her here. At all. Not even if you're planning to go around your Aunt Alice's visions. If you feel as if you're going to lose control, leave. Do not put her or our family in danger. If you truly do not care for what she does. But we are leaving after graduation next year. You do know that?" Masen nodded, "Grandpa, I will protect the family. I won't put you in danger. You do believe me right?" Edwards eyes were sincere. "I believe you wouldn't do it intentionally Masen." Masen sighed. This was going to be a difficult trial, he thought to himself. But there was something about her smell… he couldn't help himself. He had fallen in love with a human, a human that smelled better than anything else. It was like her blood sang to him. Did it really matter that she wanted to kill his kind? Possibly even him if she found out? No. He had to take the chance. He had to be with his singer. Forever._


	4. Old Friends

_This was going to be a difficult trial, Masen thought to himself. But there was something about her smell… he couldn't help himself. He had fallen in love with a human, a human that smelled better than anything else. It was like her blood sang to him. Did it really matter that she wanted to kill his kind? Possibly even him if she found out? No. He had to take the chance. He had to be with his singer. Forever._

A New Twilight

Chapter 4: Old Friends

Jacob sighed as he looked impatiently at his watch. He looked at the beach around him; he hadn't been here since before Masen was born. He missed everything about his home. He missed Sam, Quil, Embry, and the others. He looked out at the sea sadly. But most of all he missed his dad. He had died last year; without any warning. It made him sad to think, he hadn't aged since he was sixteen, and his dad had aged far beyond he ever would. He had never even accepted Masen, the few times Bella brought Masen to Forks, he would always tell Charlie the same thing when Charlie invited him over, 'Charlie, I don't have any grandson. My son died, and so did Bella." And that was all he'd say.

"Jake." His reflections were interrupted by a sweet melodious voice.

He closed his eyes, smiling as he felt the soft hand on his half bare shoulder. "Lilly." He murmured, putting his hand on hers and turning to look at her. As he held her hand in his, he stared at her. It was like his memory of her was being relived, as he looked her up and down. Her soft dark skin, her long velvet black hair with the dark purple streaks in her bangs, her emerald green eyes; he felt so strange as he let her hand drop. He felt as if the act of looking into her eyes once more was the very feat holding his existence together. He felt alive, he felt unbroken, he felt reborn; what was this?

"See something you like?" Lilly smirked, trying to hold in the fit of laughter that was trying to escape.

Jacob shook his head, smiling awkwardly. "I missed you." He said, flushing a bright crimson. He had known Lilly since they were small children. Her parents were friends with his Billy. He hadn't seen her for many years after they moved to Maine when she was eight, almost nine; and didn't see her again until he had run away from the pack almost thirty-four years ago. He sighed, "It's good to see you."

She nodded. "So, why did you call me all of a sudden? You said it was important."

Jacob nodded, "I'll cut right to the chase and explain everything else later." She waited. "I need you to come and help watch over my son, Masen. He's fallen in love with a human."

Lilly narrowed her eyebrows. "That's not so strange for you, didn't your friend Bella fall in love with a vampire?" She asked.

"But she's a vampire hunter. Masen is…" He paused contemplating her confused expression.

"You ended up marrying that Bella girl's daughter." Lilly said, her eyes wide. Jacob nodded.

"Of course, she's my imprint. We're divorced now though." Lilly shook her head.

"So, you want me to come and help watch your kid, so he doesn't get killed by the big bad vampire hunter, when she actually does find out what her boyfriend actually is?"

Jacob grinned. "Exactly! So, you'll do it?" Jacob asked hopefully.

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "Why, Jake? I mean you abandoned your pack. You, you abandoned your father. I mean I know Sam and the others, I know they accept that you imprinted on a leech, but I can't." She growled. "Your father died, trying to force himself to believe that you were dead, Jacob. His heart couldn't handle it." The tears welled in her eyes. "You didn't even show up for his funeral."

Jacob's hands were balled up into fists, "I wasn't welcome. So, why should I have come, Lills. Why? The elders would have kicked me out, the moment I stepped foot in La Push."

Lilly shook her head, "Not, the pack. They would have let you go."

"I didn't come here for this. I came here to ask you to help me protect my son. Alice can't see anything bad happening, but me? I have a feeling that someone is going to get hurt and I don't want it to be my son." His eyes and voice were filled with passion, as he grabbed a hold of Lilly's arms. "Lilly, I'm asking you because you're the only one who I even have a chance of getting help from. I already know Sam and the others won't step foot on vampire turf. Seth being the only acception, but him being away at college; is sort of difficult. Please, Lills." He said softly.

Lilly just stared into his dark brown-black eyes. "Jacob…" She continued to stare, pressing her lips into a hard line, as she thought deeply. "Fine. But I won't stay in the house. I'll stay at a hotel, until I get used to the bloodsucker's stench."

Jacob grinned, pulling her into his massive arms, and hugging her tightly. "Oh, Lilly!" He exclaimed joyously. "I'm so glad, Lilly." He loosened his grip looking down at her. 'God, she's beautiful.' he thought to himself.

The drive back to Everett wasn't as long as the trip down to Forks; mostly because he listened to Lilly talk the whole way; happily though. "So, Maine? There was actually a small coven in Maine?" He asked, as they drove into the city limits.

"Yeah, nothing big though, and they didn't cause to much trouble. They stayed hidden, most of the time. So, I never was bothered by their presence. Well, I mean, the whole transformation thing was horrible. I was angry for a while. But my parents explained everything to me."

Jake smiled, wondrously. "So, how come you didn't tell me this when we last saw each other?"

Lilly shrugged. "I didn't think it was so important then." She smiled, staring at him. Memorizing each detail of his features. His long smooth black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, his brown skin as perfect and beautiful as her own, his large muscles. She bit her lip, getting a little carried away with her thoughts.

"Are you sure you won't stay with us?" He asked, her looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh!" Lilly jolted out of her daydream looking at him. "What?"

Jacob chuckled, "See something you like?" He asked her in a mocking tone.

Lilly smiled, her face burning slightly as her cheeks turned red with blush.

As they pulled into the driveway, Lilly's mouth dropped open. "Wow, they must have a lot of money…" She murmured.

Jacob chortled as he got out, closing his door behind him before making his way around to Lilly's and opening hers for her. "Madame." He said in a humorous tone.

Lilly giggled, getting out of the car. She looked around at the yard around her. It was filled with the most beautiful flowers, and the pathway was paved with beautiful stones. Maybe, she thought. These vampires weren't so bad. She walked with Jacob up to the house. Lilly wrinkled her nose, finally noticing the smell, now that she was away from the flowers. They were about to walk in the door when it opened. Lilly looked up to see Renesmee standing there.

"Hi, Jake." She said, eyeing Lilly, warily. "Who's this?" She asked haughtily, crossing her arms.

Jacob sighed, "I know what you're thinking, Nessie and you have it all wrong." He said assuredly. "This is my friend, Lilly. We've known each other practically our whole lives. She's come to help keep watch on Masen."

Renesmee's expression didn't change as she pushed passed them. "Great, more dogs." She said grudgingly.

Jacob scoffed, turning on her. "Hey, where did that come from?" His eyebrows narrowed.

Renesmee just ignored him, getting in her convertible and driving away.

Jacob sighed, "Come on, lets meet the rest of the…family."

Lilly followed Jacob, glaring after Renesmee. She stepped into the house and looked around at the beautifully decorated foyer. Again she wondered, whether vampires weren't the way her parents raised her to think they were. She turned, only to see the beautiful graceful figure of Esme.

"Hello, Lilly." She smiled, warmly. "My name is Esme. Welcome, to our home."

Lilly couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you, Esme. Your house is lovely."

"Thank you, very much, Lilly." Esme gestured towards the living room. "Tea and cookies have been made, that is if you'll join us." She stopped, looking at Lilly warily, as Alice came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Of course she will." Alice looked up at Lilly, smiling.

Again, Lilly just couldn't help herself, she smiled back; charmed by these people that her family and tribe called, 'monsters'.

She followed them into the living room, where at first the topics of discussion were light and calm. Until the subject of what to do about Masen and this vampire hunter came up. "It's to dangerous for him to try to be with her. How long have they been together exactly?"

Jacob sighed, "Well, I know I should have done something about it sooner, possibly called you the day that he came home talking about it…"

Lilly narrowed her eyes at Jacob, "Jake, how long?" She asked him.

"Almost five months." He pressed his lips into a hard line as Lilly just stared at him.

"Jacob, how stupid are you?" She blurted out. The rest of the family just stared at her. "I mean come on, this is your child! He has half your genes! He's apart of your family!" She gestured toward Esme, Alice, and the others that had floated in just before Masen became the matter at hand. "If it were me, I would have packed his butt up right then and there and left with him. Gone far away!"

Edward raised his hand, "Lilly, let me tell you from personal experience that that would not have kept Masen from her. When I first met Bella, I left, went to Alaska where another coven like ours lived; I couldn't stay away. I had to be with her. Even though I had had centuries of experience at controlling my thirst near humans it was still very difficult at first." He sighed, holding Bella's hand tighter now. "This is why I know that Masen is having a hard time; he may never be alone with her, because he always has one of us with him. But that does not change the fact that he is only seventeen. He in truth has no experience. He was home schooled until last year. We finally thought he could handle it. He's done very well; but he's also never smelled the blood of his singer either."

"It's not that we think he'll hurt her really." Jacob said honestly. "Masen and I were running the other day and I found out that she is his imprint."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, thoughtfully upward. "How coincidental…" he muttered.

"So, you're afraid that she'll find out what he and you are and hurt him." This was not a question that Lilly asked, it was a statement. She looked around, now understanding, that these were not the monsters from the stories she had been told all her life. But that these vampires, were almost humans, soulless, but humans nonetheless. When she and Jacob were finally alone, still sitting in their same spots in the living room. She looked at him. "This is why you didn't want to ask the others." She stated. "You know if things go bad that this whole thing goes against the rules of the pack. If she's really his imprint like you say she is, we could get in a lot of trouble by keeping them from each other or killing her."

Jacob nodded, "Lilly, you're the only one I know that would help me. It's your nature, besides Bella, you've always been my best girl. I know that like me for you, you'd do anything for me. That's why I asked you." He smiled, staring into her green eyes. And when he went to bed that night, that's all he saw, was her perfect reflection in his dreams.

A/N: Alright Peeps, I know I know, last two chapters were short and horrible. This one I promise I worked hard to make it good. J And I will continue to try really hard to make my chapters worth reading.


End file.
